1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gateway to act as an interface for data transfer between information device(s) on an IP (Internet Protocol) network and AV (audio/video) devices on an IEEE 1394 network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a gateway to act as an interface for data transfer between an information device on an IP network and AV devices on an IEEE 1394 network. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2001-331394 discloses a technology such that a Web page to operate a home electronic device on the IEEE 1394 network is generated in response to an HTTP request sent from a mobile terminal on the IP network, and that the Web page is sent to the mobile terminal on the IP network, and further that the home electronic device can be controlled by the mobile terminal, using the Web page.
However, if a new home electronic device is connected to the IEEE 1394 network using such conventional gateway, it is not possible to generate a Web page to operate the newly connected home electronic device. Accordingly, such conventional gateway has a problem that a home electronic device newly connected to the IEEE 1394 network cannot be controlled by a mobile terminal on the IP network.